


Miles In Front Of Us

by AcarAtorchAdeath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcarAtorchAdeath/pseuds/AcarAtorchAdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War has started against terrorists who bombed district shiganshina. Erwin had finally gotten back from studying abroad, and Levi was smiling again. But all this time Erwin had been planing on joining the Army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I walked down the hall with my eyes down, my schoolbooks were tucked under one arm. The other hand hung loosely in my dark blue sweatshirt pocket.  
Something hit me, no, someone.  
"Lookout shorty!" A tall kid snickered as he walked by. His group of friends chuckled with him.  
"Ass hat." I whispered to myself, or so I thought I whispered.  
"The hell did you call me?" His smile wiped away from his stupid face. He looked at his friends and they nodded. "you lookin for a fight ravioli?"  
My eye twitched at the sound of that name. "it's Rivialle, and are you deaf? I said 'ass hat'." My eyebrows drew together and my eyes narrowed. What I said had set him off.  
He lunged forward, his fists clenched ready to punch. But before he got to me, a tall shadow stepped between us and the angry kid flew backwards onto his ass.  
"Why are you picking on my friend?" The bulky man asked.  
The kid scrambled to his feet, straightened his shirt and walked off with a huff.  
A circle of students had surrounded the confrontation, and before it could disperse I shoved past them.  
A hand grabbed my arm, in which my books fell to the floor. "I thought we were done with this ass ha-" I looked up to see a tall blond man in front of me.  
"Oh, sorry." He said. He instantly knelt down to pick my books up, and I just stood there. He handed the books to me, he held out his hand. I took it. "Hi, I'm Erwin."  
"Levi."  
"So what was that all about back there?" He motioned behind him.  
"I'm not your friend." I turned and headed the opposite way. This had turned into a shitty day and I didn't want to be here.  
"Oh come on! I helped you didn't I?" He jogged to catch up. "Man you are fast for having such short legs." I shot him a glare. " Wow, sorry man, I'm just joking with you."  
"I could have handled it myself." I walked faster.  
"It's almost graduation, you don't want to get suspended right before then do you?"  
He had a point, a good one. I clicked my tongue and shoved the back door to the school open and walked out.  
"You're ditching?" Erwin asked.  
"Yeah."  
"I'll come with you."  
"I'd rather you not."  
"Come on, it'll be fun! I'll show you a cool place." Erwin grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him.  
We walked for maybe five minutes before we got to a forest line, we slowed to steady pace, he still Heald my hand. And I let him.  
"This way" he said.  
The trees were full of lush green leaves, the dark green needles on the pines looked up reaching for for sunlight. Soon the trees disappeared and we were in a field. Flowers bloomed around us, it was beautiful. The tall grass was soft and green.  
My eyes grew wide, I spun myself around trying to take in the beauty.  
" What do you think?" Erwin finally asked after a few seconds of silence.  
I was speechless, there were no words to describe the beauty of the place he had brought me to.  
" How did you find this place?" I asked after a long pause of silence. I was in total awe.  
"I like to take pictures," he said, " and one day while I was taking some, I stumbled upon this field."

After a while of looking around we found a spot to sit. We talked about random topics like girls, which I wasn't interested in, but I played along.  
"What are you going to to after graduation?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure, maybe I'll study abroad for a semester." He answered.  
I stared at him as he stared at the sky. His jawline was sharp, which in my opinion made a guy a lot more attractive.  
My heart started to beat faster and louder, so loud I was sure he could here it. To mask it I sighed loudly and lied down. Fluffy clouds slowly rolled passed the opening of trees.  
"So what girls are you interested in?" I had to ask out of curiosity, and just to make conversation.  
He seemed surprised, "um… not really any." He said. "You?"  
"Same as you."  
There was a long pause of loud silence. I barely even knew this guy and we were sitting alone together looking at clouds.  
Erwin put his hands behind his head and slowly laid down. More silence. It was killing me. What should we talk about?  
The silence must have been to much to handle for him too, in an instant he was on top of me. His hands straddled my head, his legs straddled one of my legs.  
I felt the heat rush to my face. He smiled that charming smile of his. My lips parted wanting to say something, but nothing came. His hand rose and cupped my chin, his thumb gently pressing my bottom lip. Erwin's bright blue eyes were soft and looked gently into mine. He leaned in so close I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. Then his lips touched mine.  
I reached up and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. His head turned and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back. His hand reached behind my head grabbing my hair gently. My fingers ran through his slick hair making it messy. I didn't want it to stop. That day was the worst, but turned to be the best.

Graduation came and went. And about a year after highschool, Erwin went to study abroad for a year in Germany. It was an emotional goodbye.  
I didn't date the whole time he was gone, I couldn't. We talked on the phone for hours, but I never saw his face.  
The day he was to be home was even more emotional than the day he left. I drove to the airport, I was so excited. I rolled my window down, and sang along to the radio loudly for all to hear and I didn't care who did. I eagerly waited for him to land. But his flight got delayed and he didn't even know for how long.  
I had fallen asleep on a plastic bench in front to the exit. Hours passed by.

I felt a warm hand touch my cheek and I slowly opened my eyes. A scraggly looking face stared lovingly at me. I flinched away from his hand. But as soon as I did I realised who it was.  
"Erwin!" I hopped up from the bench and clumsily hugged him burying my face into his shoulder. "I almost didn't recognize you." I pulled my face away from the hug and stared up at his face.  
Erwin reached up to my face and tucked a rogue strand if hair back into place. I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss him. I almost didn't reach his lips then he bent down and kissed me deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism welcome!!

Morning light glowed through my closed eyelids, I groaned, turned, and opened my eyes. A shirtless Erwin lay asleep next to me, he looked so calm, no worry on his face. A gentle breeze tangled itself in the white curtains. It felt cool in the warm room.  
Erwin took in a deep breath then opened his beautiful blue eyes. "Good morning." I whispered to him. He half smiled and rubbed the corners of his eyes with his index finger and thumb.  
"Morning." He groaned, in a low croaky voice. The morning rays start to warm the air.  
I sat up slowly, then realise I had no clothes on. The events from the night before flooded my memory and blood rushed to my cheeks. I ran my fingers through my unkept hair. At this point I didn't care if I were unclothed and I stood up.  
I stepped toward the closet on the other side of the bedroom. My head turned to see the muscular man sitting up on the bed staring at my lower half. I cleared my throat noticeably, "my eyes are up here." I said. He laughed once through his nose.

I clicked the television on and turned the channel to the news. Erwin walked into the room with shorts, but still no shirt on. I didn't have a problem with that. "You watch the news?" He almost laughed.  
"Yeah, so what?"  
"Old man." He chuckled.  
The reporter on the news started to talk fast and louder than she had seconds before. I turned to see the woman on the TV. She held her hand close to her ear holding the earpiece closer to her head. Her worried expression almost looked fake.  
"We just got news from head-," static filled the screen for a second. "_ganshina has just been bombed." Loud talking could be heard in the background of the broadcast.   
The smile had wiped away from Erwin's face, he stepped closer to the screen.   
"Terrorists?" He asked with a grave face. Worry filled my heart.  
"I wish I could do something about it." I said under my breath. I crossed my arms my thoughts were jumbled I couldn't think straight.   
"We can." Erwin whispered still staring at the TV.  
"What?"  
"We can help!" He said.  
"What are you saying? Join the army?" He had to be joking. I wasn't going to join the military because of just one terrorist attack.   
"Yes. In saying exactly that." He wasn't joking, his face was serious as he turned to face me.  
"Your crazy." I uncrossed my arms my eyes narrowed.  
"I'm being serious… I have been thinking Bout joining the army for a while now."  
"You what?" I couldn't believe what he said. "We won't be able to be together if you do, I couldn't handle it if you died!" My voice got louder, more than I wanted.  
Erwin didn't speak for a few seconds, he then said in a low voice, "come with me."   
My eyes widened, my mouth opened, but nothing came out. Words didn't come to me.  
"I'm going to. With or without you." He turned toward the kitchen to make himself breakfast.  
"I… I need to clear my head. I'm going for a drive." With that I left.   
I couldn't join the army, there's no saying we would still be together even if I did. But what would I do without him? Tears filled my eyes, the road became blurry. I turned left and pulled into a church parking lot. The stain glass windows sparkled in the morning sunlight.   
How could he say that? 'with or without you'. I couldn't think about that though. Would I join the army or not.  
What is there to lose?

The next two years were a living hell. We both joined the server corps And in those two years Erwin had gone from cadet to commander, and I became a captain. We hardly spoke let alone saw each other.   
Today was new recruit day, they met where the cadets that chose this branch would come. I don't know who would want to choose the survey corps, they have chosen the path of a dead man.  
A small head poked around the door to my office, where I sat looking at the names of the new comers. "Pardon me captain, but the new cadets are here, they are waiting outside like you asked." Her strawberry blonde hair almost reached her shoulders but not quite.  
"Thank you Petra." I said not looking up from the paper I held, she left quickly. I sighed and stood. The day was clear with minimal clouds, a cool breeze floated past. I walked across a road to meet the cadets who stood in a line shoulder to shoulder.   
"Good morning cadets." I said loudly, they had confusion on their faces.  
One snickered and asked, "who's the shorty?" He was bald and tanned. I didn't react to the comment, if I did they would keep doing it.   
"Listen up you pieces of shit!" I started again, "I am Captain Rivialle, you can call me Captain Levi, or Sir. I will not respond to you otherwise." I looked at the bald kid his eyes now wide and face red with embarrassment. "I don't want to hear complaining at all, it won't be tolerated! I don't want be here just as much as you do, if not more." I mumbled the last three words. Petra looked at me with a teasing glare. "We will start by whipping you into shape. We are not training, I'm sure you did plenty of that at basic. No, today we are cleaning." They didn't flinch but I could see the confusion in their eyes. "You, baldy!" I turned to look at the bald kid, his back straightened even more than it was.  
"Sir! My name is Connie Springer Sir!"  
"I don't give a flying shit what your name is, you are cleaning the horse stalls. I want them sparkling, you hear?"   
He looked defeated. Good. "The rest of you will be assigned rooms in the fort. Now get a move on!" I yelled.  
"Sir!" They said in unison. Petra motioned to them to follow her, and they did without hesitation.  
A man named Mike Zacharias stepped quickly toward me. "What is it?" I demanded.  
"The commander would like to see you in his office, sir." He said.  
My heart fluttered with nervousness, and excitement. "Okay, I'll be there soon." I said and Mike nodded then turned to leave.   
We haven't spoken in days, other than the occasional "hello" or "good morning". It was torture not seeing him daily. I missed his sweet smell, I missed his gentle touch. I missed him.   
When I got to his door I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, then knocked. A faint but familiar "come in" was heard from behind the door. I pushed the wood door open and stepped inside. Mike stood with his hands behind his back, unmoving.   
Erwin looked down at a stack of papers on his desk, he jotted something down, put the pen down then looked up. He looked into my eyes and I stared back. I wanted to look away, but I didn't, I couldn't. "Mike," he started, "go check on the newbies. And help with whatever they are doing if needed." Mike nodded his head and immediately left.  
As soon and the door clicked shut, Erwin stood. "How do the new cadets look?" He asked trying to make conversation. I hated it.  
"Fine sir." I stood straight, my head forward, our eyes not leaving each other.   
"Please, Levi… don't be so formal around me. It's just me after all." His eyes almost looked pained. But I didn't move. He stepped closer, my eyes narrowed but still held his gaze.  
Don't cry don't cry don't cry. My eyes stung trying not to blink. If I did tears would fall. I said nothing.  
"Come closer." He said walking around to the side of his desk. I did as he asked finally braking our staring contest. With every step I took, by breath quickened, and my heart pounded.   
Suddenly he swiftly took my hand and our lips met. My eyes widened then reluctantly closed. He twisted his head and kissed me even deeper. Still kissing, we moved back and he locked the door to the office. My back now pressed against the door. He then lifted my body so my legs wrapped loosely around his waist, my arms wrapped around the back of his neck.   
In the commotion my shirt had untucked, Erwin reached his hand up my buttoned shirt and caressed my waist. My fingers ran through his hair roughly, making it fall from its slicked back position. My mouth opened letting his tongue into my mouth. Somehow we moved from the door to the desk, he laid me down and continued to kiss my neck. I let out a breathy groan. Erwin unbutton my shirt and put his hand on my chest, tracing the lines on my skin.  
We then heard the doorhandle jiggle, a soft voice came from behind it, "huh… that's weird." We stopped what we were doing immediately and I scrambled to get my shirt on and my hair neat again. The voice came again, "heeeyyy commander! Open up." It sang.  
"One second!" The commander called back. He ran his fingers through his hair making it semi neat again. He stepped closer to the door unlocked it, and just as I finished tucking my shirt in, Erwin opened the door.  
In walked Hanji Zoe, "hi there!" She was way too happy. She stopped in her tracks and looked at me then at Erwin, then to me again. My heart pounded. She knows she knows she knows. In going to be court-martialed for sure.   
She shrugged her shoulders and continued forward until she reached the desk, she turned and hopped cheerful onto the desk and crossed her legs.  
"What do you want shitty-glasses?" I cursed.   
"You two are talking again?" She asked and smirked. Erwin raised his eyebrows, but I narrowed mine. "Ah never mind." She shuffled the papers she had in her hand. "Have you met that new kid Eren?" She looked at us as she tapped the side of her face. "He's quite the special one."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will try and update ASAP!!  
> And sorry I suck at summarys!


End file.
